User blog:SBCA/SBCA for Bureaucrat: For Community Growth 2018
It's been almost four years, June of 2014, working on a small endeavor that I've called, SpongeToons and almost three years since I began working on Basket Sponge. After a few years, I have met a few good friends and have continued on making fanon that you enjoy and just being great friends with all of you. Also, I have made a lot of great additions and changes to this wiki. I have been able to become a chat moderator, content moderator, and lastly administrator. After a while, I fell in love with this wiki and called this community my home. I have a lot more in store. I promise that I will use my power with responsibility and will not abuse it. Thanks for being supportive for me and giving me a chance to show my talent and abilities on this wiki. From my first bureaucrat request, being an administrator for almost two years by then, I have never thought of requesting for bureaucrat until late 2016. I noticed Squidnerd requesting for bureaucrat rights only a week after being promoted to administrator and The Terrible Travis slowly following after that. That was the only time I brought up the idea of me requesting for bureaucrat. And now, after gaining 6,300 edits and three years of being on SBFW, I'm finally requesting for bureaucrat. Squidnerd's platform was to "bring back the Golden Age of SBFW", The Terrible Travis' was "work to expand SBFW into a global online community in which we broaden our appeal to more than just those interested in SpongeBob fanfiction". Mine is simply about growth and support for our own fanon community on the wiki. I will propose ideas for better growth and increase of the quality fanon we have on our wiki right now. I will support those in need of guidance on the wiki and I will never abuse my rights. I will close and promote users right after the requests have passed and will help in supporting users in need for help broadening their range of knowledge on the wiki. That-- was in my first bureaucrat request (which garnered 100% support). But I felt my services were not needed, which is why in mid-2017 I left the wiki. Now, I've come back better than ever with the same goal. I will never try to compete with the current administrators, instead will help them in gaining a common goal-- to reach out and serve the wiki with equal respect and intervene in times of difficulty. I only wish for growth and support for our wiki if I were to be appointed bureaucrat. Salamat po. :) NOTE: Currently, Travis is running a proposal which will allow me to run for bureaucrat. However, with the current system I am not allowed to do so. In the case his proposal fails, I will gladly take down this request. However, in the case it passes, I will continue it. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] ''#Laban Pilipinas! '' 14:54,01/1/2018 Category:Blog posts